oh Mr Todd
by Me x Mrs. lovett
Summary: Nellie has a probelm. She wants to tell get it over with and tell Sweeney that Lucy is still alive. When she finally does things turn out alot better for her. an Toddett ! fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Nevermind

There she stood looked at Mr. Todd and back to her feet

'Mr. Todd I….. I… ow never mind' she said

Mr. Todd looked up

'What's wrong Mrs. Lovett?' he asked

'Nothing, really nothing' she said and looked to her feet and meanwhile she played with her dress

'Alright if you say so' he answered and looked outside

Mrs. Lovett went downstairs and thought why can't I just tell it, what am I going to lose?  
She loved Mr. Todd since the first time she saw him  
but he was only talking about his wife who loved him  
but Mrs. Lovett knew that she was better than his wife…  
she loved him she would do anything for him  
killing people everything she isn't willing to live without Mr. Todd  
She wants to live forever with him but he was kind of pushing her away  
The only way to be with him was to change she thought  
She was lost, lost in her soul, mind and heart  
she only wants that Mr. Todd loved her  
just a moment that Mr. Todd held her for a few minutes and whispered that he loved her just a moment  
just to feel special not because she is different but because she wants to be loved again

At that moment she feels a hand on her shoulder  
she looks behind her  
at that moment she sees Mr. Todd's face coming towards her  
she feels his lips touching her lips  
it happened what she wanted Mr. Todd kissed her  
when it ended she looked to Mr. Todd he blushed  
Mr. Todd was blushing! She was in love! She never wanted to leave him!

'Sorry Mrs. Lovett' Mr. Todd said

'Don't feel sorry silly' she answered and smiled

'I know what you wanted to say upstairs'

'What did I wanted to say than' she asked

'You wanted to say that you loved me'

Mrs. Lovett blushed and nodded

'How you knew that?' she asked

'Just my intuition' he said

'But do you love me?'

'Yes' Mr. Todd answered

And they went upstairs


	2. Chapter 2: sorry

The next morning the ate there breakfast

Mrs. Lovett was in love, real love

She was happy felt warm inside

She just watched how Mr. Todd ate his meat pies

They tasted good with the human flesh

It's so sweet and nice

'Mr. Todd does you like me?' Mrs. Lovett asked

'Like I said before, Yes' Mr. Todd answered

'I really love you Mr. Todd'

'I do also love you' and Mr. Todd gave her a kiss

Mrs. Lovett needed to tell Mr. Todd that his wife wasn't dead

But she was scared of Mr. Todd she is just scared that he kills her

She wouldn't lie to him but about anything except that

She wanted Mr. Todd only for herself

She thinks about him the whole time

'Is something wrong' Mr. Todd asked

'I've got to go Mr. Todd' she said quickly and walked away

She knew it was wrong but she needed to kill her

She wanted to be the only woman for Mr. Todd

She didn't want to lose a love again after Mr. Lovett she didn't wanted to lose Mr. Todd

She needed to kill his wife

She searched a few hours

Until she gave up

While walking home she though how she needed to tell it to Mr. Todd

She practised in her head

She knew everything how she needs to say it and what she had to say

When she returned home she walked upstairs towards Mr. Todd

'Mr. Todd I need to say something'

'What is it my love' he answered

Mrs. Lovett felt special nobody said those kind of things

She couldn't tell it not now

She wasn't ready

She remained in silence

'I love you' she whispered

'No there's something else!' Mr. Todd screamed

Mr. Lovett started to cry

'No there is nothing' she said crying

And she went away

Why did Mr. Todd screamed at her

Why did he had to scream

She was scared

Scared of Mrs. Todd

She sat in front of the window

It was late at this moment at that moment Mr. Todd came in and sat next to her

'I'm sorry Mrs. Lovett' he said

Mrs. Lovett looked to the ground

'I apologize love' and Mr. Todd gave Mrs. Lovett a kiss

Mrs. Lovett looked up to Mr. Todd

And gave him a kiss on his mouth


	3. Chapter 3: The kill

Mrs. Lovett looked in the mirror  
she saw all the lines in her face  
She knew that she needed to kill Mr. Todd's wife  
She needed to kill her  
all the things came back to her she ever did  
she didn't loved anyone except Mr. Todd  
she wanted to do anything for him  
she just only dreamed about Mr. Todd

She grabbed her coat and went outside  
everyone slept and she was searching for Mr. Todd's wife  
she walked for a few minutes when she saw a tramp and recognized her  
it was Mr. Todd's wife!  
She grabbed an knife and stabbed her  
but the woman didn't die whatever she did  
how longer she stabbed how more tiered she got  
she just needed to kill her  
Mrs. Lovett was covered in blood

Then Mrs. Lovett gave up  
she run away  
but the woman didn't run  
she floated!  
Just like a ghost  
Mrs. Lovett was scared and ran for her live  
the ghost was faster  
Mrs. Lovett blinked and a moment later the ghost stood in front of her  
the ghost grabbed Mrs. Lovett knife  
And Stabbed Mrs. Lovett with it  
Mrs. Lovett screamed she screamed like she never screamed before

At that moment she woke up  
Mr. Todd was shaking her  
'why did you screamed so hard?' he asked  
Mrs. Lovett remained in silence  
she just looked straight a head  
she was scared  
she didn't believe that it only was a dream  
she thinks it was a warning!  
A warning against the killing of Mr. Todd's wife  
she was realy scared  
Mr. Todd was talking  
but she didn't hear him  
she was in her thoughts  
she was thinking about what happened  
what she did  
why she did it….


	4. Chapter 4: desperate

She felt desperate she needed to do it quick  
the nightmare of the last night was hard for her  
she just needed to do this  
she needed to tell Mr. Todd  
but she didn't want to lose him  
how could she tell him this  
she didn't lie  
she just didn't said his wife didn't die  
She wanted Mr. Todd  
She was really desperate

'What's wrong Mrs. Lovett' Mr. Todd asked  
'no nothing's wrong' Mrs. Lovett said and nervous  
'I hear it in your voice and I see it in your eyes' Mr. Todd answered  
'alright there is something…' she answered and looked to the ground  
'what is it?' he asked  
'I don't want to tell it'  
'TELL IT' he screamed  
Mrs. Lovett looked in to Mr. Todd his eyes  
'No ' she said and started to cry  
'Sorry I didn't meant to scream at you' Mr. Todd said and he rubbed Mrs. Lovett's shoulder  
'Don't touch me' she said and looked at Mr. Todd  
Mrs. Lovett was mad at him  
Mr. Todd removed his hand from her shoulder  
Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd and apologized

Mrs. Lovett walked towards the door and ran downstairs  
she needed to plan the dead of Mr. Todd's wife  
but how?  
Killing, but how?  
With a knife, poison or just drown her  
she just was confused about it  
she didn't know how or when  
maybe today maybe tomorrow

she thought that poisoning was easy  
just an meat pie filled with flesh and some poisen  
just enough to kill her and then let her rot in the street  
and then live happy with mr. todd  
like in the fairy tales  
but then without the prince on the white horse  
it's the prince on the Black horse  
so nice, dark and handsome  
she wanted it!  
and went to the kitchen…


	5. Chapter 5: Addicted

Mrs. Lovett cried  
she was surrounded by a web of lies  
lies just for Mr. Todd  
just because she wanted him  
and he never did anything to let her know he liked her  
she just hated this  
she just needed him to live  
she needs love  
she needs Mr. Todd

She looked outside  
it was rainy  
the sky was dark  
and Mr. Todd was outside  
she needed to know if he liked her  
and of it was real  
but she needed to tell him about his wife  
no killing only telling  
but first he needed to trust her  
and love her

She needed to make an plan  
she just needed some inspiration  
about how, when and why  
it just needed to work and let it happen  
She just need this time to go a good way  
she didn't can't to fight with Mr. Todd  
she just needed to get him close to her and love her!  
That he won't break up with her  
she needed him

She opened the door and walked through the rain  
she loved it  
it was so nice not hot not cold  
she was soaked  
and she felt happy  
wet but happy  
she liked this feeling  
so wet, so cold so fine

She got closer to an egde  
she wanted to get away from it  
but it took her over  
she needed to leave mr. todd  
it was the best for her but she didn't want to do it  
she was about to break  
and she needed something against this addiction  
she was addicted  
addicted to him  
he was her drugs she needed him


	6. Chapter 6: Love

There Mrs. Lovett stood  
ready to talk to Mr. Todd  
she had this weird look in her eyes  
It was an bit demonic really evil  
'Mr. Todd I need to talk to you!' she said with a harsh voice  
´is something wrong my love´ Mr. Todd asked  
´Yes´ she answer  
Mr. Todd looked shocked  
´what is it love´ he asked  
´Don´t call me love Mr. Todd! If you don't mean it! ´  
´I do love you Mrs. Lovett I really do´

This was what she wanted to hear!  
´sure they all say it!´ she said a bit harder  
´I mean it´ Mr. Todd looked with an scared look at Mrs. Lovett  
´I don't believe you´  
´I really do! I swear´  
it went better than she thought  
she thought he wouldn't react this way

´why should I believe you´ Mrs. Lovett said and walked to wards Mr. Todd  
´because I really do love you!´  
´alright I almost believe you´ she answered  
´Please bel…´  
at that moment Mrs. Lovett looked in to Mr. Todd's eyes and gave him an kiss  
Mr. Todd looked kind of shocked  
Mrs. Lovett felt so powerful

´that´s why I love you so much´ Mr. Todd said  
´I know´ Mrs. Lovett said teasing  
´you're special you know, you're not like the rest here In London you're different´ he said  
´I love you Mr. Todd´  
´I want to be your man´ Mr. Todd said

This was what she hopped  
they kissed  
he loved her  
he wanted an relation  
but it felt weird for her  
´and I want to be your wife´ she said  
´I love you ´ Mr. Todd said

She felt happy  
he meant it  
she it was her time  
it was all she needed to do  
this made the other thing easy  
but first she needed to do more…


	7. Chapter 7: empty

'Mr. Todd NO DON'T, please don't' Mrs. Lovett begged  
Mr. Todd had this evil look in his eyes and an evil grin on his face  
'so how this is? Are you feeling empty jet?' he said evil  
'I need you Mr. Todd! I need you'  
'Just now? Just now you need me? Never did you! Even not when you killed my wife you needed me so now you need me? '  
Mr. Todd walked towards Mrs. Lovett  
'I've taught you how to sit around! I don't need you! You don't even know me' Mr. Todd shouted  
Mrs. Lovett was scared  
'I didn't mean to lie! I just wanted to be with you! I '

Mr. Todd grabbed his knife a putted it on Mrs. Lovett's throat  
'So you just killed my wife! Now I will kill you!'  
'No please don't kill me please' she begged for her live  
this wasn't what she wanted!  
She wanted to be loved  
she didn't mean to do this to them  
'I'm so sorry to do this to us, I just wanted some love! ' she answered crying  
'I DON'T CARE!' Mr. Todd shouted  
'Please I'm so sorry'  
'No!' and he pushed the knife even harder on her throat  
'Please don't kill me' she cried harder  
she didn't wanted to die

'I am so sorry Mr. Todd' she said  
she felt the knife on her throat  
she didn't want to die  
she didn't want to go  
she broke  
she cried and looked in to Mr. Todd his eyes  
she felt so lonely  
nobody would miss het  
not even her big love  
the guy she would marry some day  
she just wanted to be with him

Mr. Todd cutes Mrs. Lovett's throat  
'NOOOO DON'T' she screamed  
then she woke up  
it just was a dream just another of those dreams  
she felt guilty  
she just did it  
if she was killed it was all her fault  
not Mr. Todd's but her own fault


	8. Chapter 8: Don't

'It's my entire fault!' Mrs. Lovett screamed  
Mr. Todd woke up  
'what's your fault?' he asked  
'everything' she cried  
'what's wrong my love? You can trust me'  
'no this is different '  
'you can tell me everything! Except if you didn't love me'

There she stood  
she didn't expect this  
she needed to tell him  
now or never

'Alright1 I will tell you! Your wife…' she screamed  
'She is?'  
'She is still…'  
'What is she?'  
'She is alive' she screamed and looked to the floor  
'what! You lied!'  
'Yes but I told you'  
'how long you knew this?'  
'3days ago'  
'alright'

She was stun!  
He didn't even care!  
She suffered to keep it a secret  
she had nightmares and all he said was alright!

'I suffered to keep it a secret and this is how you react? Don't you even care 'bout it? She is still alive! I kept it a secret! I wanted you!' she screamed and she cried  
'sorry but I don't need her! I lived a long time without her'  
Mr. Todd was standing in front of her  
he gave her a hug and whispered  
'Don't feel sorry I only love you!'  
Mrs. Lovett smiled  
'You're so nice now I know why I love you'


	9. chapter 9: maybe

There she was  
she didn't had any secrets for him!  
She didn't know how her life was  
how did she act now?  
does he loves her?  
all these questions  
there were all in her head  
she didn't know it now  
maybe tomorrow but now she didn't know any answers

Maybe Mr. Todd didn't know her  
maybe she didn't know herself good enough  
what if she was different then they thought  
if she was mental ill  
what if she was going crazy  
or going too far with it  
maybe she can't be everything Mr. Todd wanted

She was curious  
about what could happen if Mr. Todd saw his wife  
what if he fell in love?  
What if he turned Mrs. Lovett down?  
What if he didn't like her?  
Mrs. Lovett thinking and asking herself these questions  
why did she was so insecure?

It was kind of ironic  
it was all her fault!  
She did this  
she made herself this way  
she needed to be the perfect wife for Mr. Todd  
it was all kind of funny  
and her fault  
she was in love with a barber who was married and who killed people  
she loved this psycho killer  
she even got psycho

She took over things of him  
she wanted to do whatever he wanted  
and what he asked her  
even kill anyone  
She needed him to breath  
and to live..


	10. chapter 10: alright

'Mr. Todd?' Mrs. Lovett asked  
'Yes what is it Mrs. Lovett' he answered  
'did you really mean that you meant when you said you would married me?'  
'Yes I really meant that! Why should I lie?'  
'Because she is still your wife'  
'yes I know but I don't love her! I love you'

Mrs. Lovett felt that Mr. Todd was coming closer to her  
'come on darling, give me an kiss' Mr. Todd whispered  
Mrs. Lovett felt her lips touching the lips of Mr. Todd  
she felt warm and happy inside  
she felt Mr. Todd's hands on her back  
they felt warm and gently on her back  
she felt Mr. Todd's tongue touching hers

This felt so good to her  
she was so happy  
she didn't feel any acing  
she only felt love she was so happy  
she was fine, now everything was fine to her  
she felt pretty at this moment  
she don't have to cry  
she didn't have to feel weird

They stopped  
'how did it feel?' Mr. Todd asked  
Mr. Lovett felt that she was blushing  
'G… good Mr. to...dd' she answered  
'You're blushing!' Mr. Todd said while he pointed  
'Stop it' she said  
and she hood her face  
'ha-ha you're blushing you're tomato red' and he laughed

Mrs. Lovett didn't like how he acted at the moment  
it was so bullying  
so rude  
she felt that the blushing almost stopped  
'please Mr. Todd stop it alright?'  
'Alright sorry sweetheart'  
and they hugged


	11. Chapter 11: Just because

******The song Mrs. Lovett sings is inspired on the song of seether formally Saron Gas – 69tea******

Mrs. Lovett walked throught london  
she was looking for spices for the meat pies  
She felt happy Mr. Todd choose for her  
and not his wife  
alright he still was married  
and his real name was Benjamin Barker and not Sweeney Todd  
and that was okay  
But she didn't Really care about that  
Mr. Todd did sound better then Mr. barker

She was just wondering if he wasn't curious about his own wife  
why did he choose Mrs. Lovett and not his own wife.  
Was Mrs. Lovett nicer or just the one for him  
or was it all a trick?  
Just to be with someone?  
Was he scared to be alone?  
Or was it just to be someone's love?  
To be loved?  
Was that the reason to stay with Mrs. Lovett?  
She thought about some more reasons

He must really love her!  
she didn't know why he loved her  
she lied to him  
she was just an stupid ugly person she thought  
just not good enough for him  
not even the one for him  
not even what he deserved  
he deserved an woman who was nice didn't lie and who was beautiful

Mrs. Lovett started the sing  
'Hate Me because I am lost  
don't care if you even do  
don't pretend when I am down  
I don't care when I am lost

Don't tell me I am not good enough  
let me let my head bow  
because I bow for you!  
Don't tell me that you're better

I don't care who you are  
I don't care what you thing  
I don't care what you say  
I don't care about my self

I don't care if I die  
I don't care for your mercy  
I don't even care who you are  
just let me be me

Just because I am different  
just because of my parents  
just because of her  
just because it al

Just let me dive  
just let me dive  
just let me dive  
just dive in your sorrow'

She stopped singing  
she didn't even know why she started to sing  
it just came up in her head she was happy when she sang  
there she was  
she was home finally


	12. Chapter 12: frightened

Mrs. Lovett opened the door there Mr. Todd was  
he looked kind of down  
'hi' he answered  
'what's wrong Mr. T?'  
'Nothing' and he turned his back to Mrs. Lovett  
Mrs. Lovett walked towards Mr. Todd  
when she was close enough she touched his shoulder  
'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Mr. Todd screamed  
she was scared  
'hunny? What is it?' she asked with an scared voice  
'GO AWAY' he raised his voice it was an really weird voice she didn't hear before  
'but Mr. t who…' she couldn't finish her sentence  
'GO AWAY OR DIE' he turned around  
Mrs. Lovett saw that his arm was covered in blood  
Mr. Todd pointed with the knife to her  
'GO AWAY OR DIE' he yelled

Mrs. Lovett ran down stairs she was scared  
why he act this way?  
Why was he covered in blood?  
What was happening?  
Was he lost in his head?  
Did he become depressed?  
And so yes was it her fault?  
What did she could do to stop this?

She went to the cellar  
no there was no body  
so it had to be his own blood  
why did he do this?  
What was happening?  
She went upstairs  
'MRS. LOVETT COME HERE' Mr. Todd screamed from his shop  
Mrs. Lovett ran as fast as she could  
'what is it Mr. T?' she answered  
she saw Mr. Todd had changed his cloth  
'I am so sorry' he said  
Mrs. Lovett noticed that he sounded different than normal  
she saw that the knife in his hand was still covered in blood  
it wasn't silver anymore it was blood red with at some spot's an silver looking color  
he came towards her, she was frightened of the way he looked at her and how he walked

'So Mrs. Lovett are you ready? ' he asked her  
'for what Mr. Todd?' she asked she was frightened  
Mr. Todd made an cutting movement on his throat  
'what do you mean Mr. Todd'  
'you deserve to die Mrs. Lovett'  
she was scarred why did he wanted to kill her?  
'For what I thought you loved me'  
'Yes I do but you don't'  
'I really love you' Mrs. Lovett started to cry  
Mr. Todd walked towards her  
when he stood in front her grabbed her and putted her down In a chair  
'You know too much so now you need to die' he said  
Mrs. Lovett felt the knife on her throat and started to cry harder  
Mr. Todd was pushing harder  
'No please Mr. Todd don't please I beg you'  
Mr. Todd removed the knife from her throat  
'did you really believe that I would kill you?' he asked

Mrs. Lovett was mad how could he do this to her  
'you I HATE YOU' she screamed  
she walked to the door and slammed it behind her  
how could he do this  
how could he hurt her this way  
was he going crazy?  
Or just not himself  
she hated this why did he does this  
she went inside the meat pie shop and sat down


	13. Chapter 13: miserable

She heard footsteps on the stairs  
she knew it was Mr. Todd  
what did he want form her?  
She was afraid of him  
he was treating her  
why he wanted her to die?  
What if she woke-up and all she got was a dream  
a dream of a normal live  
and not this live with a psycho  
why did she fall in love with him

The door opened  
there he stood Mr. Todd  
He looked down he was crying  
his eyes were dark and different  
she knew something was terrible wrong  
but what she didn't know  
'Mrs. Lovett I need to tell you something' he walked to a chair and sat down  
'do you want to eat something Mr. Todd?' Mrs. Lovett asked  
'No thanks Mrs. Lovett' he answered and Mrs. Lovett noticed that he didn't looked in her eyes  
'tell me what is wrong darling'  
'Nothing'  
'I can see that something is wrong just tell me'  
'no nothing'  
'You cried you was covered in blood you look down. And you can't escape the truth I know something's wrong so just tell me what it is' she looked to Mr. Todd with her 'you can really trust' me face  
'Don't look at me like that! Nothing's wrong Mrs. Lovett and if something was wrong it was all your entire fault!' he raised his voice  
Mrs. Lovett didn't want him talking this way to her  
what should him give an reason to do that?  
She was mad! He couldn't talk this way to her  
'o and now your quiet?' he said  
'Go away Mr. Todd' she raised her voice a bit  
'O and now you're telling me to go away? Without me you don't have a live you're a miserable woman'  
Mrs. Lovett was furious how could he treat her like this?  
Didn't he have any respect for her?  
'GO AWAY NOW' Mrs. Lovett screamed  
Mr. Todd looked at her and laughed  
'ha so you are really meaning it?'  
'YES' she was crying she loved him but this isn't the way to treat her this way wasn't normal  
Mr. Todd walked out the door

Mrs. Lovett felt miserable was she really not good enough for him?  
She only wanted to know what happened  
all these questions  
why did he act this way  
why did he do this  
Mrs. Lovett collapsed on to the ground and she cried  
why it happened to her?


	14. Chapter 14: lies

Mrs. Lovett didn't know what she had done wrong  
she wasn't in love with another guy  
she didn't want to make Mr. Todd feel down  
he needed to cheer up  
she loved him  
she really did  
but he acted weird sometimes  
what was going on in his head  
what did happen when she left him  
would he be depressed or would it be an relief?  
What should she do without him?  
Not much she guessed  
she can't live with or without him  
they would probably not getting married  
not even engaged  
she needed to speak about it with him but how?

She walked upstairs  
she didn't know what she could find  
maybe the corpse of Mr. Todd  
that thought was terrifying  
she needed to know what was wrong  
She opened the door and saw an depressed Mr. Todd  
she walked to him  
'We need to talk Mr. Todd' Mrs. Lovett said  
'What is it?' He asked  
'What is going on in your mind?'  
'Why are you asking this?'  
'Because I have the feeling that's something is wrong'  
'alright something is wrong'  
'what is wrong you can trust me'  
she heard an changing in the way he breathed  
'Alright I have the feeling that you lied to me'  
'Lied about what?' Mrs. Lovett asked  
'that you loved me you don't love me you hate me! I have this feeling that it's all a fake phony lie'  
'why should I hate you?'  
'Because I do weird towards you'  
'How do you mean?'  
'Just like I said I've been acting weird you yelled to me that I should go I feel so stupid Mrs. Lovett'  
'I love you Mr. T but why was you covered in blood'  
'I.. I… Felt depressed and I… I…'  
'What did you do?'  
Mr. Todd rolled his sleeve up  
'Look' he said while he showed his wrists  
Mrs. Lovett saw a few deep wounded cuts  
'Why'd you do that?'  
'because I was feeling that you didn't notice if I was depressed or feeling down'  
mrs. Lovett gave mr. todd an kiss  
'don't be depressed I only love you' she said


	15. Chapter 15: confessing

Mrs. Lovett stood next to Mr. Todd  
she saw he wasn't down anymore not happy nor down  
'Mrs. Lovett I Love the way you are' Mr. Todd said  
Mrs. Lovett didn't know what to say  
Mr. Todd needed someone who could take care of him  
but she couldn't do that  
she was couldn't handle someone else problems  
'Mr. Todd you need someone who is understanding you more not like me!' she said and felt horrible to say that  
'No I only need you! You would do anything for me! And you take my sorrow and pain'  
'No Mr. t I am not the one you think! I hate to wake up alone! I just need someone to wake up next to, and you're that kind of man! But it's me I'm not good enough' she said  
'Why are you so insecure? Does it something to do with Albert or Lucy?'  
Mrs. Lovett nodded and avoided eye contact with Mr. Todd how did he knew this?  
'You can tell me what's on your mind and stuff you can trust me promised'

Could Mrs. Lovett trust him the one who almost killed her?  
'Alright I will trust you but I hope I can!' she answered  
'you can trust me you can really do Mrs. Lovett'  
'Alright! I will tell you!'  
Mrs. Lovett breathed heavily she was scared, for what? She didn't know  
'I… just when I still was married with Albert I didn't feel any good about myself! And now you are here I don't know how to act, if you like me I think it isn't all in my head but sometimes you act so weird and now Lucy isn't dead I have the feeling you still love her' Mrs. Lovett still avoided any eye contact  
she didn't want to look at Mr. Todd  
she was scared of what he would think  
Mr. Todd was looking at Mrs. Lovett  
'hey I love you Mrs. Lovett! And don't be so stupid! I would not leave you for Lucy! And look at me should I leave you?'  
Mrs. Lovett now finally made eye contact with Mr. Todd  
she saw his eyes look really different than normal he looked so different

'Alright Mr. Todd! I trust you and I love also love you'  
Mrs. Lovett brought her mouth close to Mr. Todd's  
she never felt this way before!  
She was in love!  
They stopped kissing  
'Mr. Todd do you want to sleep in my bed?'  
'Sure Mrs. Lovett but where are you going to sleep?'  
'Where you want me' she said and looked a bit teasing  
'Next to me Mrs. Lovett'  
and they went upstairs


	16. Chapter 16: Why

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd ate their breakfast  
Mrs. Lovett enjoyed the night that Mr. Todd was laying next to her  
she loved it nothing could break them apart  
this was real that's how she Felt  
and all she wanted was everything she now had!  
He was a half angel, and half devil  
so cute and nice  
'I've got to go' Mr. Todd said  
'alright when are you back darling?'  
'An hour maybe 2 hours'  
'I'll wait for you'  
'No you can also go away love'  
and he kissed Mrs. Lovett  
they both went away

Mrs. Lovett walked over the market  
she wanted to see Mr. Todd as soon as possible  
she wanted to cuddle him  
she only wanted that death do them apart and if he died she killed herself!  
They would see each other in hell!  
Because the both don't believe in the lord, and why should they?  
She didn't feel like believing in god  
they were sinners! Did everything that god didn't want!  
They weren't angels!

Mrs. Lovett was almost done when she walked by the jeweler  
she saw this beautiful pairs of rings  
she almost got enough money to buy them but what would Mr. Todd think  
what would it be nice if she and Mr. Todd got married  
she saw it all in front of her  
she in this white dress he in a suit  
and say I Do to each other  
with that in her mind she returned home  
when she was in front of the pie shop she dropped her stuff there  
and went upstairs

She opened the door  
she saw something that was unbelievable  
there Mr. Todd stood with his Own wife in his arms  
'WHAT DOES THIS MEAN' she yelled  
Mrs. Lovett didn't expect this  
Mr. Todd looked up  
'Hi Nellie this is Lucy' he answered  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' she was mad  
She just wanted to cry  
how could he do this to her?  
and why with Lucy  
How did he dare to cheat on Her  
she was the only one he said  
he was an selfish man  
Mrs. Lovett slammed the door behind her  
she ran down stairs crying  
she just wanted to be married with him  
and only him  
why!


	17. Chapter 17: hopeless

Mrs. Lovett locked herself inside  
she didn't want anyone around her  
not Mr. Todd nobody  
she had too much pain  
there were all these questions  
why did he do it?  
How could he  
he only loved her he said  
what did Lucy had what she didn't have?  
Lucy had Mr. Todd and she didn't  
She started to cry  
how could he do this?  
She was hopeless  
why did he even dare it?  
How could he go back to Lucy?  
She grabbed an bottle of gin  
she didn't even Bother to poor it in an glass  
She just wanted to forget about Mr. Todd  
and when she thought of him She drunk some Gin  
in a few minutes the whole of gin was empty

Someone knocked on the door  
mars. Lovett walked to the door  
even though she drunk the whole bottle of gin she walked pretty good  
'Mrs. Lovett I am sorry' Mr. Todd said  
'I Don't want to know it'  
'Mrs. Lovett just let me explain it'  
'No Go away! Just go' Mrs. Lovett said  
'Please Mrs. Lovett! Let me just tell it!'  
'NO GO AWAY NOW LEAVE' Mrs. Lovett screamed  
'Mrs. Lovett let me explain Please! I am sorry I really am!'  
'JUST GO NOW!!' Mrs. Lovett opened the door  
she saw Mr. Todd was really sorry she just couldn't let him go  
'Mrs. Lovett did you drink?' Mar Todd asked with some concern in his voice  
'ha-ha No Silly why'd you think that?'  
She saw Mr. Todd looked concerned  
'Mrs. Lovett? Please act normal! You're drunk! Mrs. Lovett'  
'you silly I am just in love with you!'  
Mrs. Lovett got really close to Mr. Todd  
'Come on darling I know you want me'  
'GO of me Mrs. Lovett'  
Mr. todd Pushed Mrs. Lovett of him  
and ran away


	18. Chapter 18: Clouds

Mrs. Lovett stumbled to her bed  
she was really wasted  
she laid down on her bed  
then it came through what happened  
that Mr. Todd was really sorry  
and she was just all over Him  
she was just acting so stupid  
it was really all her fault!  
Alright, Mr. Todd cheated on her with Lucy His own wife!  
Mrs. Lovett could kill herself  
how could she be so stupid?  
She needed to go to Mr. Todd  
just to apologize for how she did  
she tried to stand up but she couldn't  
she was so stupid She closed her eyes and felt in sleep

It was around midnight that Mrs. Lovett woke up  
Mr. Todd stood in her bed room  
'what are you doing here Mr. Todd' she said half woken  
'I'm leaving!' he answered with his dark voice  
'why that Mr. t?'  
'Because I am not good enough!'  
'Mr. Todd please stay you're good enough!'  
'No you have to make me feel special!'  
'Mr. T come here! And come sleep next to me'  
'No!'  
Mrs. Lovett stood up  
and she walked towards Mr. Todd  
she had a hangover  
she shouldn't drink the whole bottle of Gin  
'Mr. T Please I Forgive you! But it's midnight come on! I want to sleep! Aren't you tried?'  
'Yes I am tried but why should I come lay next to you?'  
'Because I love you?' Mrs. Lovett said a bit asking  
'but I cheated on you!'  
'Yes and it was wrong! And I won't forgive it! But I need you to live and breathe! Without you my heart is empty and I feel down! Please Mr. Todd stay with me'  
Mr. Todd Sighed  
'Alright I will stay with you!'  
'Mr. Todd You're an angel and a devil and that is why I love you! You're different and dark and sensitive!' Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd with a loving look  
me Todd Sighed again and said  
'Alright Mrs. Lovett! I will lie next to you!'

Mrs. Lovett was in love while they were laying I bed Mrs. Lovett was so happy!  
the man who she loved was loving her she hoped  
Mrs. Lovett looked at Mr. Todd and saw he was asleep  
this was where she dreamed of!  
Lying in the same bed as Mr. Todd!  
She was in love she couldn't stop smiling  
there weren't any dark clouds anymore!  
They were all diapered nothing could disturb this!  
They loved each other!  
Mrs. Lovett felt asleep


	19. Chapter 19: Bleed

Mrs. Lovett woke up  
it was really early  
when she look next to her Mr. Todd wasn't there anymore  
where would he be?  
she saw that there was blood on the ground  
she saw it leaded to the door She got dressed  
she followed it  
when she opened the door she saw the blood was going further on the stairs  
she wasn't wondering where the blood came from  
when she was upstairs she opened the door to the barber shop  
it was dark she lighted an candle  
she saw more blood  
she saw an puddle of blood dripping on the ground  
she didn't saw much  
Not even where the blood came from  
she walked down stairs  
she cleaned up the blood from her shop  
she would look later that day where it came from

It was around dinner time Mr. Todd didn't shown that day  
she walked To the barbershop maybe Mr. Todd was upstairs  
she opened the door  
the whole room was lightened  
She saw an silhouette Of an man hanging in an noose at the ceiling  
She knew this silhouette  
when she came close she saw it was Mr. Todd  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' she screamed  
she started to cry why did he kill himself!  
She didn't understand it!  
How could he leave her alone! And why this way

She felt her body shaken what was going on?  
'Mrs. Lovett wakes up! Wake up Mrs. Lovett!' she heard an voice saying  
She felt an slap on her face she opened her eyes  
'Where am I' she asked she didn't know where she was she didn't recognize anything  
'Mrs. Lovett you're in bed You Passed out last night' she heard Mr. Todd saying  
Mrs. Lovett tried to sit  
'No just lay down Mrs. Lovett! Are you hungry?'  
Mrs. Lovett couldn't say anything she just nodded  
she couldn't eat and fell a sleep


	20. Chapter 20: respond

Mrs. Lovett was still sleeping  
Mr. Todd was worried!  
Should he go to a doctor with her?  
'Mrs. Lovett I am so sorry for all the stress and pain I have cosseted you!'  
He saw Mrs. Lovett moving  
he was concerned he did this to her  
she bumped her head thanks to him  
why did he kissed Lucy! WHY  
´Mrs. Lovett do you hear me? ´

Mrs. Lovett heard Mr. Todd saying it but she couldn't respond  
how was this happening  
she wasn't dead  
she could still breathe  
bust she couldn't speak, sit or even see Mr. Todd  
what was going on?  
She was just feeling weird  
'Mr.….' she said she can hear Mr. Todd heard it  
Mr. Todd sat next to her  
'Mrs. Lovett how are you feeling?'  
Mrs. Lovett tried to say good but she couldn't talk so she nodded  
'Do you want to drink something Mrs. Lovett?'  
She nodded again  
she felt that Mr. Todd was holding her head up and opened her mouth and let her drink some water

Mrs. Lovett finally could open her eyes she was feeling a bit better than in the beginning  
she felt so horrible  
she made him feel sorry  
like it was all his fault  
but it was hers  
thanks to herself he went back to Lucy  
she wasn't good enough for him  
she tried to sit but Mr. Todd said 'no'  
Mrs. Lovett could finally talk a bit  
but she was still weak  
'I love you Mr. t' she said her voice was soft she couldn't talk with her full voice  
'I know Mrs. Lovett try to get some sleep okay? Then you fell a lot better tomorrow!' Mr. Todd said and left the room


	21. Chapter 21: He

She felt really great  
She was a bit dizzy  
she really was in love  
He was So different  
not like any other man  
he wasn't acting weird  
He was nice and normal  
He didn't point at her because she was different like all the other woman  
He just came all the way to her heart  
and it was all the same for her

She hoped when it was her time to go away of the earth  
Mr. Todd would miss her  
she hoped he would forget everything she done to him  
she made him feel stupid  
would he even care if she died?  
Mrs. Lovett thought he wouldn't even noticed if she wasn't here anymore  
and why should he?  
She caused him all the pain!  
Mrs. Lovett started to cry out loud  
she didn't know what to do!

'Mrs. Lovett is that you?' She heard Mr. Todd say while he opened the door  
she looked up to Mr. Todd  
'What's wrong Mrs. Lovett?' he asked  
'Nothing' she said crying  
'No there is something Mrs. Lovett otherwise you wouldn't cry!'  
'Would you miss me when I am gone Mr. Todd?'  
'Of course love! Why shouldn't I?'  
'Because I always hurt you!'  
'No you're not always hurting me! When was the last time you hurt me?'  
'When I was passed out!'  
'No that didn't hurt me I was concerned about you! Not hurt'

Mrs. Lovett didn't believe him Why should she?  
He lied to her before!  
He said he would only love her. But he kissed Lucy in meanwhile  
she was scared  
she wanted to be with him forever  
but she was also a bit scared of him  
what did him really think of her?  
Not the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his live!  
She wasn't good enough and if she was, he wouldn't let it know  
he was so weird she couldn't she what he thought

'Do you really love me Mr. Todd?' Mrs. Lovett asked?  
'Yes why do you ask that?'  
'I was just wondering!'  
'No you weren't just wondering you doubted about it!'  
'Yes I did sorry Mr. Todd'  
'you want to ask something else aren't you?'  
'Yes Mr. Todd I just… I just want to… to … Be with you forever'


	22. Chapter 22: question

***Hi all I am trying to update but I don't got internet Or even inspiration! So this one is a short one hope you like it***

Mrs. Lovett was serious about it  
she really wanted to be with him forever!  
'Mr. Todd! I want to ask you something'  
´I also want to ask you something! ´  
´Alright Mr. Todd! You can ask first´  
Mrs. Lovett was nervures  
´Alright Mrs. Lovett I am going to ask you something first! ´ he kneeled for her  
Mrs. Lovett knew what he wanted to say but she waited in silence  
'Mrs. Lovett I just want to ask if you want to be my' Mr. Todd was quiet she knew he didn't know how to ask it  
'If I want to be your? what' Mrs. Lovett said  
'My wife?' Mrs. Lovett looked to Mr. Todd  
Mrs. Lovett knew she was tomato red again  
'Yes Mr. Todd Of course I want to be your wife' she said smiling  
Mr. Todd felt happy you could see it from his face

'You also wanted to ask me something? Mrs. Lovett?'  
'Yes, But you asked me the same as I wanted to ask'  
she was now finally engaged!  
She was going to get married  
there wasn't another man who she wants to be with forever  
she was so happy  
she was engaged to Mr. Todd!  
She was so happy!  
What should she were  
When should it be


	23. Chapter 23: Something

There Mrs. Lovett stood in her wedding dress  
Mr. Todd didn't saw it jet  
it was an beautiful dark red corset dress with an layered skirt  
Mrs. Lovett's hair was pushed in to two ponytails  
an then she pushed it up  
she looked great!  
And that was how she felt!  
She was going to get married to Mr. Todd!  
It just was a few minutes away  
it was just in the local church!  
All their friends would be there  
not that they had a lot of fans but!  
You'll only get married once!  
Or if you become a widow twice  
Mrs. Lovett was a bit nerves  
in a few minutes she would be Mr. Todd's wife

It was her turn to walked towards Mr. Todd  
he had his hair just as normal nothing special  
he had an black suit on with an red shirt beneath it  
Mrs. Lovett was feeling so warm inside when she saw him standing there  
she was felling so happy  
she walked towards him  
when she stood next to him the priest began to talk  
'Do You Mr. Sweeney Todd promise you Will support Mrs. Nellie Lovett In good and bad times.  
And take her as your wife?'  
'Yes! I do' Mr. Todd answered  
'Do You Mrs. Nellie Lovett promise you will support Mr. Sweeney Todd in good and bad times. And take him as your Husband'  
'I do' Mrs. Lovett answer and nodded  
'Give each other the rings'  
it where the rings Mrs. Lovett saw a few weeks ago  
they were so shinny  
'You may Now kiss the bride'  
Mrs. Lovett felt Mr. Todd's lips  
It was so weird it didn't feel different at all  
she was his wife now!

They walked towards the next ceremony and there it stood  
the Cake it was so beautiful it was a white cake with the standard groom and bride  
they both got the first piece  
it was an white cake with strawberry inside  
it tasted so great!  
this was all what she ever dreamed of!


	24. Chapter 24: Happy

Mrs. Lovett laid in bed she was now Mr. Todd's Wife  
she was so happy!  
She would never be alone!  
it were just the two of them in the world  
She just had to life with and for someone  
otherwise she didn't had anything to life for  
only Mr. Todd loved her  
she only had one person who'd missed her if she died  
love was like an burning fire  
if there was enough oxygen it was burning  
and if you threw water in the fire it went out  
and with love it was  
if there was enough chemistry there was love  
and if you threw you're self to much in the love it also went out  
she knew it all  
she´s been there and ran back to her own place  
every time she liked someone it went wrong  
or she just didn't tell him  
she became numb in a relation  
she didn't feel pain anymore  
she was just numb  
she just didn't feel any pain  
in the snow or in the sun it was all the same  
she didn't feel the cold or the heat  
she was tired of being numb around Mr. Todd  
she wanted to feel pain and everything again  
She really loved Mr. Todd

She closed her eyes  
she was thinking about what she would miss if it was taken from her  
it was all like an circle  
no start and no end  
and she could do anything  
even become les numb in a relation  
she had just to do what her heart said  
she didn't need to listen to anyone!  
listen to her own heart!  
she was the one who only could change her!  
no one else Not even god  
only she could change what she wanted to change!  
and no one could change anything!  
she was feeling so happy  
everything just changed in a few minutes  
she became from down to happy!  
she could really change herself  
she wasn't an drowned butterfly!  
her colors were still in her heart  
She was just so happy


	25. Chapter 25: never

There was a kind of magic in the air that morning  
it's just that Mr. Todd was one out of a million!  
And that he was the only one!  
She could never hurt him!  
She also couldn't leave him!  
Only if he cheated on her  
but that was something he just wouldn't do!  
He said he only loved her!  
And no one else  
and why should he?  
He now had a wife, a house and shops  
Mrs. Lovett felt so happy  
she would never be alone!

She looked at Mr. Todd's face he was still sleeping  
he looked so peace full  
She would never leave him  
this was forever!  
Why should he even cheat on her?  
Because she was different?  
No he wouldn't do that  
how did she dare to think it?  
He never could do that  
he only did it once  
he knew he was wrong and Lucy began with it!

She shouldn't fear about Mr. Todd cheating!  
She knew he would never do that  
how could she think about that!  
IT was horrible of her to think that  
she needed to leave every thought of Mr. Todd cheating  
she was the one with a mask on!  
She was a pretender not Mr. Todd!  
She was the one who was pretending!  
she really loved Mr. Todd but she was so insecure  
Mr. Todd didn't knew that  
he only knew she didn't feel happy  
not that she was so insecure that it lend to a depression  
she would never surrender if he cheated on her  
she would die from the suffering!  
She was her own enemy!  
No one else only she was an enemy  
She was not like the others in the neighborhood  
she was an pretender and insecure woman and she was an widow  
she made the worst meat pies in whole London  
she did everything wrong

She was tired  
she stared to cry  
she just didn't want to end up alone  
she wouldn't find someone else  
she wanted just to be taken away  
she wanted to see beyond all the lines  
she wanted that Mr. Todd striped away all her defenses  
that he could come close just for one time  
she never let him in!  
She didn't knew what he wanted  
she didn't want to lose the control even though she didn't control herself  
she just wanted to be needed  
she needed his soul  
she wanted to take all the pain away!  
She needed Mr. Todd to be sane  
or just to look sane  
she felt a sleep


	26. Chapter 26: routine

There she sat eating breakfast  
it was every time the same routine  
nothing changed  
it was always the same  
she woke up, she woke Mr. Todd up, they eat together and then to work  
it never went different  
always the same  
nothing ever happened in London

she still made meat pies  
Mr. Todd still shaved people and killed now and then someone  
she wanted something to happened  
'Mr. Todd aren't you tired to do the same thing every day? '  
'No Mrs. Lovett I just look forward to see you at the end of a day'  
even though they were married the still called each other still Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett  
Mrs. Lovett didn't care about it  
it felt just good and she didn't wanted to change that  
'but it's so boring Mr. Todd I want to see the world'  
'if saw everything but it's nothing different!'  
'Where you've been than Mr. Todd?'  
'Peru, Holland, America and a lot more'  
'I want to go to France everything I read and hear about it it need to be great' Mrs. Lovett loved everything she heard about it she was already daydreaming  
'No it isn't' Mr. Todd said with a bit raised voice and he walked away

Why did he act that way?  
she hated this  
he did this all the time  
it was only a dream of her to go to France but the dream couldn't come true  
she didn't liked the way Mr. Todd acted  
she really loved him  
she was still thinking about what he said  
She needed to make some more meat pies  
she couldn't concentrate on the meat pies  
what Mr. Todd said that morning was stuck in her head  
just how could he destroy a dream!

She started to cry  
how did she dare to think that?  
She was just a bad wife  
she didn't deserve Mr. Todd  
she was just so stupid  
how did she dare it!  
Mr. Todd would see that he was to good for her in a few days  
she knew that he could be gone tomorrow  
Why did she even doubt about that!  
He really loved her!  
He wouldn't lie about that he loved her  
wouldn't he?  
she was so weak if he told her that he hated her she would suffer from it  
she just needed to have someone she could tell how she felt  
she was scared to tell it to Mr. Todd  
and why shouldn't she be scared to tell it  
he would knew she was weak  
that she doubt about him and her  
that she was so Insecure

Mrs. Lovett just cried  
she needed something to forget it  
she searched in every cupboard for something  
there it was  
it was an beautiful silver knife with a black lament  
she knew that it was wrong what she wanted to do!  
but she just needed something to forget what Mr. Todd said  
she needed to sacrifice herself  
in love you need to make sacrifice  
she just wanted to set her mind on something else  
she didn't think it was wrong to do!  
she grabbed it and walked to the bathroom  
she looked in the mirror  
how could Mr. Todd love her  
she pushed the knife on her wrists and she cut herself  
she was shocked why did she do it  
the knife felt on the ground  
she was crying even more and more  
what did she do  
there came some blood out of the cut  
she was asking herself why she did this  
and she felt on the ground


	27. Chapter 27: Fault

Mrs. Lovett woke up she saw that the wound was healing  
how long had she been here?  
She walked outside she looked at the clock  
she was laying there for almost 3 hours  
didn't Mr. Todd came down stairs?  
she cleaned the blood from the floor  
she didn't had any regret of what she did  
she was just feeling stronger  
she was just happy now  
Mr. Todd didn't noticed it and she cared for her things in a way she didn't tried before  
it helped for her  
she changed to something with long sleeves so that no one saw the scars  
She walked upstairs she noticed that there was a blood stain in her dress  
she knew Mr. Todd didn't noticed that one

she opened the door  
´Hello Mr. Todd´ she said  
´Hello darling´  
´I love you Mr. Todd´  
´I love you to Mrs. Lovett´  
she saw Mr. Todd was looking to the blood spot in her dress  
'Is that blood Mrs. Lovett?'  
She looks down searching  
'Where Mr. Todd I don't see anything'  
he walked towards her he bend to where the spot was  
'Look its blood in your dress. How did that happened?'  
'I didn't noticed that' she said and looked away  
'Alright' Mr. Todd stood up and came closer and he kissed her  
'I Love you Mrs. Lovett'  
Mrs. Lovett knew she lied to Mr. Todd  
she hated it  
it was all so weird  
'I love you to Mr. Todd but I got to go'  
'Alright'

Mrs. Lovett went outside  
she lied to Mr. Todd she hated it  
she walked to the park  
she was laying down in the grass  
she looked to the sky  
she started to cry  
she didn't know why  
she lied to Mr. Todd the cutting  
it was all just old sorrow  
she didn't know why it happened to her  
why everything went wrong  
it was all her fault  
she stood up  
and run To home  
she needed something she did before  
she loved the comfort of it  
she found her medication


	28. Chapter 28: Mistaken

It was around midnight  
Mr. Todd was still sleeping  
Mrs. Lovett was wide awake  
she didn't knew why she did it  
she looked at her wrists  
she started to cry it just happened  
she had an flash back  
She saw the knife on her wrist and the blood coming out  
it was just old sorrow she knew it!  
It was just going crazy under the pressure to be an good wife for Mr. Todd  
she whipped away the tears

She got out of bed  
she walked to the kitchen  
she grabbed an knife and went to the bath room  
She putted the knife on her wrists  
'What are you doing Mrs. Lovett?' She heard a voice say  
she looked up she saw Mr. Todd standing behind her  
'I asked you something Mrs. Lovett' he grabbed the knife  
'What are you doing?'  
'I… I...' she started to cry again  
Mr. Todd grabbed her arm  
'What were you doing!'  
Mrs. Lovett looked away  
'You were cutting weren't you?'  
Mrs. Lovett didn't say anything  
'WERNT YOU?' he screamed  
Mrs. Lovett was scared why did she do this?  
'I'm sorry Mr. Todd' she whispered  
'What did you say'  
'I am sorry Mr. Todd'  
Mr. Todd laughed  
'why did you even do it if you you're sorry?'  
'It was stupid! I can't do anything right' She started to cry harder  
'Mrs. Lovett come with me okay?'  
She nodded and stood up and followed Mr. Todd  
they sat down on the bed  
'why did you do it Mrs. Lovett?'  
'I thought you didn't like me and I thought you had another woman'  
'No I don't even want to hurt you! Why should I?'  
'I don't know Mr. Todd'  
she dried her tears again  
how could she even doubt about Mr. Todd!  
He was so nice to her  
she was confused  
'lets go and sleep I am tired Mr. Todd'  
'you need to promise me one thing!'  
'What Mr. Todd'  
'that you never cut yourself again!'  
'I promise'


	29. Chapter 29: Fool

Mrs. Lovett walked outside  
she was feeling happy  
Mr. Todd forgave her for the cutting stuff  
she needed to buy something's she left Mr. Todd alone for today  
he really loved her  
she didn't doubt about anything  
he would never cheat on her he said  
and if he said it that would be the truth  
she really believed in Mr. Todd  
why shouldn't she  
he was nice handsome  
she was so happy

She bought everything she needed  
coriander, chocolate and an present for Mr. Todd  
she walked home  
she wasn't far away any more  
she saw the barbershop already  
she saw a person walking above  
she didn't recognize anyone  
she opened the door of her own shop  
she putted the things she bought in to the cupboards  
she went to the bathroom checked her hair  
and everything it all looked good  
so she walked to the barber shop  
she opened the door

'Mr. Todd I got a… WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?' Mrs. Lovett was shocked  
there he was the man she married!  
He was just kissing and flirting with a woman  
and not any woman but Lucy!  
'Sorry Mrs. Lovett' he said  
'don't apologize to me! Apologize to yourself! You're cheating on me again! I don't want you any more' she started crying  
she grabbed the wedding ring that was around her finger and threw it to the ground  
'Sorry Mrs. Lovett I didn't wanted it!'  
'Yeah just like the other time! It was all a waste of my time! You poor fool!' Mrs. Lovett laughed  
'Lucy you can have him he is al yours!'  
'Mrs. Lovett darling wait!' he said  
'Why should I? And don't call me darling! I am leaving you so you can keep everything here!'

Mrs. Lovett saw Mr. Todd crying  
it that really hurted her  
but he just wasn't the way she hoped he would be  
he was a filthy basted!  
she looked one more time to Mr. Todd  
she walked to the door  
and She walked down stairs


	30. Chapter 30: don't leave

Mrs. Lovett searched for some bags  
she was Leaving  
Mr. Todd couldn't do this!  
She was going to live somewhere else in London  
everything was good  
she just didn't wanted to be with Mr. Todd!  
It made her angry  
why did he do that?  
he didn't even liked her even though he said it  
but it wasn't what she hoped  
she hoped he loved her and didn't wanted to lose her  
she hear Mr. Todd and Lucy fighting  
it was about her  
she didn't wanted to say goodbye but this felt so weird  
she loved Mr. Todd but he cheated on her  
she didn't want to go back to him!  
She just wanted him to hate himself

'Mrs. Lovett please don't leave'  
she looked behind her it was Mr. Todd  
'Get out of my own house!' she said  
´Mrs. Lovett please don't leave this was a mistake! Please don't´  
´GET OUT OF MY HOUSE´ she yelled  
´Please Mrs. Lovett don't leave me! You´re my reason to life! ´  
´Now you would find another one! But you did it yourself! ´  
She walked towards him and pushed back  
Mr. Todd grabbed her and looked at her  
´I really only love you Mrs. Lovett´ and he kissed her  
she pushed him away  
´Please go away! I don't want you! Anymore you did it yourself! ´  
she started to cry  
´Please Mrs. Lovett stay´  
´You can´t convince me! ´  
´Please I need you! Please stay´ Mr. Todd started to cry

She didn't want to do him anymore pain  
it hurts in her heart  
she knew he didn't lie now  
´But you and Lucy what were you doing´  
´she just kissed me and that was what you saw! ´  
Mrs. Lovett turned around  
she didn't knew what to do  
what would happened if she should go?  
And what if she should stay  
she didn't know what to do  
she loved him  
but he cheated on her!  
She wanted to stay!  
But she didn't know if he would cheat on her again!  
she didn't trusted him anymore  
so it hurts the thing she needed to do  
she turned around  
she saw Mr. Todd was looking sad  
it war hard but it was the right thing to do for her  
'No I am not staying! I am going to a hotel and if I got a ticket in the ferry to go to France I would leave. you would properly not see me again'  
she heard he was crying  
it was hard but it was what she needed to do  
go to France and then start an new life there  
'Bye Mr. Todd'  
she putted everything in the bags  
and she left


	31. Chapter 31: Peace Of Mind

'Can i have a room sir?' Mrs. Lovett asked  
'Sure what is your name?' the clerck asked  
'Nellie Lovett' she answered  
she knew it wasn't a good idea to give her real name but if Mr. Todd wanted he would find her  
'Here's the key Mrs. Lovett your room is number 156 it's up the stairs to the 3floor and then go right and you will find it' the clerck gave her the keys and smiled at her  
'Thank you' Mrs. Lovett said she grabbed the keys and went upstairs  
she knew Mr. Todd would go and find her  
she unpacked all the things she took and went to bed  
it was an cold and hard bed  
she felt alone no Mr. Todd to talk to  
she didn't want to go back after what he did to her  
it just hurts her what he did

The next morning Mrs. Lovett went to an market where they spelled ferry tickets  
she was going to France in a few days  
she didn't want to be in London anymore  
she should stay in France for two months  
she just wanted to run away from all her ghosts  
she didn't want to stay in London  
she wanted to think it all over in France  
what would Mr. Todd say about it  
she didn't wanted to know it!

She didn't wanted to see him today  
tomorrow or sometime this week she would talk to him  
she went to the market and bought some gin  
she just wanted to celebrate that she was free again  
it felt weird but she was happier since she was an free woman again  
she walked to her hotel  
she opened the door  
at the desk there stood an man  
she noticed that it was Mr. Todd  
she didn't wanted to see him  
she walked upstairs to her room  
as soon as she sat on her bed she heard someones knocking on the door  
she knew it was Mr. Todd

'Mrs. Lovett I know you're there!'  
she didn't answer  
'Mrs. Lovett please open'  
she ingored it  
she didn't want to talk to him!  
he couldn't get her back!  
he screwed it up for himself  
she didn't wanted him more than a friend  
She laid down on bed  
she opened the bottle of gin and drunk till the bottle was empty  
'Mrs. Lovett please! I miss you!'  
she didn't wanted to hurt him but she didn't answer and felt asleep


	32. Chapter 32: Rising Sun

She woke up she looked at the clock above the chair  
she wasn't tired she got dressed  
she needed to go for an walk  
in two days she was in France  
she wanted to say good bye to Mr. Todd  
even though she didn't wanted him anymore  
she wanted him to know that she was going to France for two months  
she opened the door of her room  
she closed the door  
she walked downstairs  
she was going to walk through London

She walked to the point with the nicest View  
she looked to the moon  
she loved it  
she would miss this spot really much  
she stood up  
she wanted to walk till the sunrise till it shined  
she loved it here in London  
the city of tortured souls  
at least her tortured Soul  
the death of Albert and an husband who cheated  
she didn't wanted an relationship with any of those kind of pigs

She stood up  
she wanted to go Home  
she just wanted to know how it was at the pie shop  
she walked by and she saw that Mr. Todd  
she stood still and watched how Mr. Todd was sitting  
she saw he noticed her  
he walked to the door  
she wanted to walk away but she couldn't  
she didn't like this  
Mr. Todd opened the front door  
'Hi Mrs. Lovett'  
at that moment she ran away  
she didn't know why  
she couldn't tell it to him  
how should she tell him that she was going to France for two months  
it was all so hard  
she only had two days before she left  
why didn't she had the courage to tell him?  
She hated this  
she walked to the hotel  
tomorrow she was going to tell him

She opened the door of the hotel and went straight to her room  
when she was in her room she looked to the rising sun  
she just loved that view


	33. Chapter 33: Goodbye

Mrs. Lovett found herself that night in front of her old shop  
She was so nervous  
'Mrs. Lovett darling what are you doing' she looked behind her  
it was Mr. Todd she didn't looked behind her  
'do you want to come back to me?'  
'Oh God no' she answered  
she was shocked how she acted  
'I needed to tell you something'  
'you still want me?'  
'No! I came to tell Something different  
'what do you want to tell me then Mrs. Lovett'  
she was scared he was mad  
she was scared to tell him how  
She was scared as hell

'Mr. Todd I am leaving'  
'Yes I knew you left me darling I'm not an complete idiot'  
'no I am leaving the country'  
'Why that?'  
'I just want to go away for a month or two. I just need some time for myself'  
'Alright but where are you going?'  
'France! I just wanted to go there since I was a child!'  
'For how long?'  
'A month or two'  
'So long! I will really miss you!'  
'I will miss you to but I don't want to get together again!'  
'Why don't give me another change?'  
'I just think I could never trust you again! Not now not ever! So just go and find some other woman to cheat on'

She was mad!  
How could he ask it after what he did!  
He just didn't think about her feelings!  
'What we dreamed together forgot the half of us!'  
'I am really sorry Mrs. Lovett!'  
'I can't love you anymore! You broke my heart! I am leaving tomorrow so we don't see each other for the next two months!'  
'Please Mrs. Lovett don't leave!'  
Mrs. Lovett turned away  
and walked to the hotel  
she knew Mr. Todd broke down  
she heard him cry!  
He was crying to hard!  
He was so fake!


	34. Chapter 34: The City Of Light

She was walking to the place where the taxi stood who would take her to the ferry  
she just didn't want to think about Mr. Todd  
She still loved him  
she just didn't want to think  
she felt him like an lost desire  
she just didn't wanted to hurt him  
but he did it to her!  
She just felt sorry for him  
it was all her fault  
she didn't wanted to get on the boat  
but she had to!  
It was the best for her

'Ticket please' a woman in uniform asked  
'Here you go!' Mrs. Lovett said and gave the ticket  
she knew Mr. Todd would miss her  
but she thought he would survive  
it only were two months  
she was staying in Paris for the whole two months  
she even brought paper and pencils with her so she could write him  
she was standing at the railing  
she looked over the see  
it was so beautiful  
she always loved the sea  
it had something calming  
she just loved the seagulls

It was a long trip  
it took a several hours  
she was so tired when she got at the land called France  
it was another long drive to Paris to her hotel  
she searched for a taxi  
when she found one  
it brought her to her hotel  
she checked in  
and went to her room 313  
when she found it she opened the door

She saw there was an great view all over Paris  
there was an big bed  
it was an nice bright full room  
she walked to the bath room  
there was an bathtub and a shower  
she loved it  
at home she only had a shower  
she just wanted to get some sleep  
she walked to the bad  
and she laid down  
she stared at the ceiling


	35. Chapter 35: Dear Mr Todd

Hello Mr. Todd

It's nice here in France! I'm in Paris at the moment  
how is it between you and Lucy?  
I think it's good that the two of you are together  
but even though I hope you're happy with her  
I don't even think it!  
I hope you don't miss me to much!  
I just bloody miss you too much  
if I come back to London we can meet sometime  
I hope you want to see me ever again  
I just hope I didn't hurt you that much  
I'd still have some feelings for you  
I am really sorry about the pain that I've cost you  
I just miss you as my husband  
I hope you feel it the same!  
words don't mean so much  
but I use them to tell you that I still love you  
you are always in my mind  
I try to forget you but I can't  
it was just so weird for me to see you with Lucy  
the voice of patience is just yelling about that I have to wait to meet anyone else  
I just hate this!  
I didn't want to leave  
now it feels like a shot of a gun!  
And I know I am a fool  
but I am your fool!  
You got everything of you  
and you threw it away!  
I just wanted to hang up a noose for myself but I didn't!  
I just want to get back to you  
I hope to hear something of you soon!  
I am staying in Hotel Latitude  
at room 313 it's on the Davinci street number 12  
I hope you don't do any stupid things

With Love,  
Nellie Lovett


	36. Chapter 36: Dear Mrs Lovett

Dear Mrs. Lovett

I know you loved Sweeney!  
But I married him first!  
So he is mine!  
And he didn't love you that much!  
Why should he even love you if he cheated on you  
we were in love!  
But what you killed him!  
Thanks to you my only love is dead!  
Yeah it's your entire fault!  
You made him kill himself  
you made him feel so horrible!  
That he committed suicide  
do you want to know how?  
I bet you want to know it!  
I hope it hurts you!  
He has cut your name in his arm!  
And he bled to death!  
You killed him you filthy little whore!  
Where were you!  
It was something you did!  
You got in his head and did this to him  
my sweet pie!

I write you to tell you he is dead and you don't have to come back!  
And if you show here I will kill you!

With all my hate  
Lucy Barker the widow of Benjamin!

**Sorry for the short chapter but I need to think of something for the last 2 or 3 chapters**


	37. Chapter 37: No Not Lucy

She was back in London Again  
the two months in France were good  
until she got the letter of Lucy  
Mr. Todd Died!  
He killed himself by cutting her name in his arm  
she was laying in her bed  
she thought about Mr. Todd  
She knew he loved her!  
but Lucy was just flirting with him just to make her jealous  
she needed to visit the place where Mr. Todd's corpse laid to rest  
she knew he would be buried at the local cemetery

When she arrived there she started to look for the grave of Sweeney Todd  
she couldn't find it!  
She knew Lucy did something!  
So she searched for a grave for Benjamin Barker  
she knew it!  
And as soon she saw it she knew Sweeney Laid here!  
she was to late he laid here for almost a month  
she felt sorry  
if she didn't went to France then she wasn't on that cemetery at that moment  
then she saw a woman walked right to her  
It was Lucy

´What the bloody hell are you doing here! ´ Lucy screamed  
´I am just saying goodbye to MY HUSBAND! ´ Mrs. Lovett answered  
she knew Lucy didn't want to hear that  
´You killed him! You filthy little Wore! ´  
she didn't let her call a whore  
she took a lot but not that  
´He was my Husband Lucy! You needed to flirt with judge turpin while he needed you! ´  
she was really angry about that  
´You are too late! He is My Husband! Your Sweeney Todd didn't ever exist! Benjamin Barker was mine´  
Mrs. Lovett couldn't stand Lucy Barker! Or as she liked to call her tramp  
´Sorry Tramp but you´ve no idea what he went through when you were kissing judge Turpin! ´  
´I don't need to know it! All I know is that he cheated on you not on me´

Nellie was so mad  
how could Lucy say that!  
She cheated on him with judge Turpin  
´I Know enough Lucy! You are just Jealous of me! He didn't kill himself when you were kissing judge Turpin! You maybe beautiful on the outside but your are rotten from the inside! He didn't love you! If he would he would go and find you when he knew you were alive and that was not what he did! ´  
she saw Lucy was crying  
she didn't feel sorry  
´Bye now! Lucy FAKE Barker´  
Mrs. Lovett turned around and walked away!

She was back at the pie shop!  
She didn't want that Lucy Had it!  
Mr. Todd was okay but Lucy?  
No not Lucy!


	38. Chapter 38: See Them

Mrs. Lovett prepared herself to go upstairs  
she had her bag with her  
she thought she may be needed it  
she walked upstairs  
she knew what she wanted to do  
she was waiting till she was really mad and then  
Kill Lucy barker

'Hello Lucy' Mrs. Lovett said with the nicest voice she had  
'What do you want now?' Lucy Answered a bit irritated  
'Nothing my love' Mrs. Lovett never tried to be nice to someone like this  
'Go The Hell away Nellie'  
'What is wrong Lucy?'  
'Don't act like you're stupid'  
'I don't know what you mean Lucy'  
'you know it!'  
'Tell me Lucy! Tell me'  
'You are acting so dumb! A wait You Are Dumb!'  
Nellie almost wanted to hit Lucy  
'no Lucy I don't understand you!  
'You Are to Stupid'  
and Lucy slapped Nellie  
'YOU TOOK BENJAMIN FROM ME! YOU SICK SOUL' Lucy Screamed  
'calm down! Lucy! Calm down'  
'YOU DESERVE TO DIE! YOU AND NOT BENJAMIN'  
'Lucy I don't understand you'

Lucy grabbed Mrs. Lovett by her Throat  
'I am going to kill you Mrs. Lovett'  
Mrs. Lovett was kind of scared of Lucy  
'No Please Lucy Don't''  
Lucy took her hand of the throat  
Mrs. Lovett grabbed her bag  
'I've got something for you Lucy'  
Mrs. Lovett grabbed a knife out of the bag

'Why do you need the knife Nellie?'  
'I just want to do something'  
she saw that Lucy was scared  
but she didn't cared  
'Come to Mrs. Todd! Mrs. Barker'  
'GO AWAY NELLIE'  
'no I am not going anywhere!'  
'Please Nellie don't'  
Nellie walked towards Lucy  
'What shouldn't I do?'  
'Don't kill me! Please don't'  
Lucy started to cry  
Mrs. Lovett walked to Lucy and pushed her against the wall  
'You are going to die Lucy'  
'You are going to jail Nellie!'  
I don't care!  
I need to do this!  
Mrs. Lovett Stabbed Lucy  
she saw lucy was bleeding  
Mrs. Lovett loved to see this  
all the pain she ever felt was going away  
'He was mine understand You Litle Tramp!'  
and Mrs. Lovett ran away

**The End  
More Sweeney Todd fan fictions?  
****.net/s/4766969/1/When_Stars_Shine****  
**


	39. Special: Christmas

*** This isn't an part of the story! This is just an Christmas special! And to everyone reading! Merry Christmas And a happy new year!***

Mrs. Lovett was sitting in front of the fire  
it was just so warm and it gave her an Christmas feeling  
dreams about Peace on earth and all those idea's  
it wasn't only about the presents under the Christmas tree  
it was about love!  
alright the presents where also a great idea!  
but love was all she needed  
the Christmas tree was lighted and the presents looked great  
Mr. Todd was busy in the kitchen  
with what she didn't know  
she was curious

There Mr. Todd came from the kitchen!  
he had something in his hands  
'what's that?' Mrs. Lovett asked  
'An special Christmas cake! I made it specially for you ' he answered and they kissed  
it was just an ordinary cake from the outside but it was stuffed with chocolate!  
She took a bite  
'This is really delicious!' Mrs. Lovett said and she got another bite  
'I knew you would like chocolate!'  
Mr. Todd came sit next to her  
in front of the fire  
'Should we unpack the presents?' Mr. Todd asked  
'alright Mr. t!'  
and they unpacked al the presents


End file.
